


this is halloween (everybody make a scene)

by imposterhuman



Series: shield high school au [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Frostiron fluff, Glitter!, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pranks, Teacher Loki (Marvel), Teacher Tony Stark, everyones scared of pepper, matching costumes!, peter parker is a gossip, so is nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: tony and loki use halloween to tell everyone about their relationshipfeaturing nick fury biting into a rock





	this is halloween (everybody make a scene)

**Author's Note:**

> second fic in this series!
> 
> i was inspired to do skeletons as the costume by this drawing of loki i saw in skeleton makeup, but i didn't save it because i'm an idiot
> 
> if you find it and link it i will be forever grateful

“Are you sure about this, babe?” Tony asked his boyfriend, Loki, as they got dressed that morning.

“Not having second thoughts, are you?” Loki smirked as he applied his makeup. “Matching costumes not dramatic enough for our unveiling?” It was Halloween, and the day that their plan came to fruition. They, after years of flirting and fighting from their respective classrooms, were finally going to reveal their relationship in school. Of course, in true Loki and Tony fashion, it was going to dramatic and mischievous.

Their plan was matching Halloween costumes, assorted pranks, making out during the big Halloween parade, and then disappearing for the weekend. Really, it was perfect.

“No second thoughts, just making sure you’re on board,” Tony said, fixing Loki’s makeup. They were both going as skeletons, with the typical skull makeup and black clothes.

Tony thought Loki looked striking in his black dress shirt with his hair down. His green eyes were the only color in his ensemble. Tony wanted to kiss him right then and there, but it’d mess up both their makeup and make them late.

Damn adult priorities!

“Ready?” Loki asked, fixing Tony’s collar.

“Let’s get this show on the road.”

\-----

_ Phase One: Matching Costumes _

They arrived separately, to make their plan look less, well,  _ planned _ . Loki first, because he was always punctual, and Tony ten minutes later with Starbucks.

Tony walked into the building towards the science wing when he ran (literally) into Steve.

“Sorry, Loki,” said Steve without looking up.

“Um, what?” Tony replied. Steve looked like a deer in headlights.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, you’re just dressed the same as Loki and-” Steve rambled until Tony cut him off.

“That bitch is what?” Tony had to consciously try not to smile.

“Dressed the same as you?” Steve said meekly.

“I’m going to kill him,” Tony growled. “He copied me!” Tony started power walking to the science wing, leaving Steve standing in the hallway, confused and slightly worried.

“LOKI,” Tony shouted. “Did you seriously copy me?”

Loki smirked. “Mr. Stark, if you don’t mind, I’m trying to teach this period.”

“Well, Mr. Laufeyson, the students don’t mind, do they?” All of the students enthusiastically agreed with Tony. It was perfect gossip fodder (which, incidentally, was the pair’s plan).

Loki sighed. “It seems we just had the unfortunate luck of coordinating costumes. I mean, I wear it better, but alas.”

“Don’t  _ alas _ me, you smug bastard, you did this on purpose!” Tony shot back.

“You said you were coming as a zombie!”

“Guys, Starkeyson is having their first fight!” Peter Parker whispered excitedly as Tony and Loki shot quips back and forth.

“You said  _ you  _ were coming as a zombie! I specifically said skeleton!”

“Skeleton suits my complexion better than yours, why would I be a zombie, especially when you look like one every morning before coffee?”

“Oh my god, Mr. Stark  _ never  _ comes to school uncaffeinated. I had him first hour last year and he  _ always  _ had at least two cups before class.  _ That means Mr. L sees Mr. S before school!”  _ A student in the first row hissed to her friend next to her.

“That was a rude and personal attack, Lokes, I’m hurt.”

“You should be, you copied my costume!”

“Mr. Stark, do you want to blow up pumpkins with us?” MJ, another student, asked innocently, interrupting the banter. Loki glared at her.

“We aren’t  _ blowing up pumpkins _ ,” he said. “We’re... examining the combustive properties of seasonal fruits.”

“Pumpkin is a squash, actually,” Tony corrected. “And, sure, kid, how are you doing it?”

“Well,  _ someone _ won’t let us use actual explosives, so…” MJ rambled on about her planned procedure.

The two got into a heated debate about the best way to blow up a pumpkin, and Loki rolled his eyes fondly. Phase one: complete.

\-----

_ Phase Two: Pranks _

Instead of pranking each other, Loki and Tony decided to turn their considerable powers on the rest of the faculty that day.

They had pranked each other for years, each being unable to top the other for very long, with their pranks just becoming increasingly creative and destructive. Because of the extensive property damage, they had agreed to a truce and started pranking everyone else (except the assistant principal, Pepper Potts. She was terrifying, to both Tony and Loki, so she was safe).

Their targets were Nick Fury (because they just didn’t like him), Natasha Romanoff (because she single-handedly ran the rumor mill, and that’s what they needed), and Steve Rogers (because he and Tony didn’t get along, and he turned a very interesting shade of red when pranked). The pair’s main goal, however, was to undermine the rumors that they were fighting by showing cohesiveness.

Or, simply put, to cause chaos.

The pranks weren't  _ really  _ necessary for their plan, but they were fun and (mostly) harmless, so they stayed.

“Who’s first on the naughty list?” Tony had asked that morning, absently toying with Loki’s long hair.

“Fury,” Loki replied. “He’s hardest to get if he’s on alert. I swear, that man was a spy in a past life.”

“We’re swapping all of his ‘secret’ starbursts with rocks, right?”

Loki sighed. “Must you make it sound so inelegant?”

“It’s part of my charm, Lokes.”

Loki sighed again, louder than before. “Did you wrap up the rocks? He won't eat them if they look tampered with.”

“That’s because he’s a paranoid old man,” Tony said, curling up against Loki.

Loki put his arm around his smaller boyfriend almost unconsciously, used to Tony's tactile nature.

Tony yawned. “Prank later, cuddle now. We still have an hour or so before we have to be ready, and I demand cuddles.”

“As you wish, dear.”

\---

_ Nick Fury _

Tony would be the first to admit that he was a little bit like a child.

Okay, a lot like a child.

And pranking Nick Fury was childish, yeah, but Tony loved it.

Their plan was pretty simple, and it was a pretty simple prank, but Tony figured that Fury’s reaction would tide him over until at least Christmas.

See, Nicholas Fury had a sweet tooth. He’d never admit to it, but Tony knew (from perfectly legal hacking!) that starbursts were his poison of choice. Tony himself was partial to kit kats, but that was neither here nor there.

So for their prank, Loki and Tony had wrapped little square, painted rocks in starburst wrappers, and Tony was going to sneak in to swap out their fake bag with Fury’s stash while Loki distracted Fury.

Loki had whined about being on distraction duty, but even he admitted that it was probably better, because nothing would make Fury more suspicious than an actual conversation with Tony Stark.

At present, Loki was deep in conversation with Fury about budget cuts, doing his best to jeep the mischief out of his eyes. Luckily, Loki could bullshit with the best of them.

Tony had snuck into Fury’s office while Loki led him out. Pepper, ever his guardian angel, had only given Tony a  _ Look _ but let him pass (she would deny it, but she loved their pranks, too).

“C’mon, c’mon, please open,” Tony whispered to the lock on Fury’s desk drawer, where he kept his secret candy. After a couple more seconds, the lock popped open under his ministrations, and Tony let out a soft cheer.

He peeked up above the desk, watching for Fury’s bald head. All he saw was the back of Pepper’s, so he figured he was safe. Deftly, he swapped the two bags, slipping the actual candy into his pocket. Success!

He shot off a quick text to Loki, saying as much, and snuck back out of the office.

“Thanks, Pep,” he said, kissing her head affectionately as he walked out.

She shot him an equally affectionate glare. “This one better be good,” she warned.

He just gave her his best grin.

Fury walked past as Tony left the office, not even sparing a glance for the teacher. He was muttering something about  _ budget cuts  _ and  _ egotistical chemistry teachers _ and  _ needing some goddamn sugar. _

Not even a minute later, he heard a soft crack and a yell of frustration.

Tony grinned wider. He loved his little shit of a boyfriend.

\---

_ Natasha Romanoff _

Loki was particularly fond of Natasha Romanoff, in their prickly, odd way.

The woman had been his first… friend, for lack of a better word, at SHIELD High School when he first joined the staff, and Loki rather enjoyed her dry wit and fierce persona.

That didn’t mean she was exempt from his mischief, though, as she well knew from many previous pranks. He chuckled remembering the time that he dyed her bright red hair an unattractive shade of green.

For their plan, Natasha needed to see Loki and Tony working together when they pranked her, so that she’d feed their cooperation to the rumor mill.

Not for the first time, Loki wondered if their plan was maybe  _ too  _ complex. They could've just skipped to the making out in public and running away, but Tony wanted the dramatics, so Loki had acquiesced.

Their plan was dependent on the students. When Natasha turned her back to write on the board, each and every one of them was going to put on a mask that Tony had specifically printed of her face. There would be a small explosion (because what was a prank without some pyrotechnics?) and Loki and Tony would use it to claim responsibility in some obnoxious, over the top manner. Tony wanted to do it in a glitter bomb, Loki a more traditional bomb.

Loki, unfortunately, was overruled.

It went off without a hitch. Natasha was teaching about narcissistic personalities when she turned to write notes on her whiteboard. Tony, who, like a child, had been standing in the door window, made a hand signal to the students and they all whipped on their masks. They had been promised some quality Starkeyson material if they participated, which, apparently, was the onyl way to corral teeagers.

Natasha turned around and let out a small shriek that she’d deny til her dying day. Every student in the class was wearing her face.

“STARK!” she hollered. She only knew one man who was  _ this  _ immature. She heard giggles outside her door, but they were too low pitched to be Tony’s. They almost sounded like Loki…

“Laufeyson, I swear to god,” she growled, walking cautiously towards the door. She knew Loki, and his pranks were never so one-dimensional. She was right to be suspicious, because as she opened the door, a glitter bomb exploded on her. Green and red glitter covered her entire body. A note floated down from the ceiling, and she snatched it out of the air with a glare.

_ Love, Loki and Tony,  _ it read. Goddamned bastards.

She turned back to her class. “Not a word,” she warned. They were all still wearing the masks, but they quickly pulled them off at her murderous glare.

“New topic!” she clapped her hands, glitter floating slowly to the ground. “Who here wants to spill the beans on  _ what the fuck just happened _ ?”

Every hand in the classroom went up.

\---

_ Steve Rogers _

Tony didn’t particularly like Steve Rogers.

The first time they’d met, the man had interrupted one of Tony’s classes, and pulled him aside afterward to criticize his teaching style, chastising Tony like a child.

Sure, they had reached a vague truce after some thinly veiled threats of bodily harm from Loki (towards Steve, of course), but Tony still didn’t  _ like  _ the guy.

So of course, Tony used any opportunity to prank Steve. One thing that Tony had learned was Steve was a goddamn patriot. Like, an  _ I fuck apple pies in my spare time  _ kind of patriot. He  _ always  _ stood for the Pledge of Allegiance (which Tony found a little cultish, why were they swearing allegiance to a flag? Who decided that was a good plan?). He was even born on the fourth of July, for Christ’s sake!

Tony (and Loki)’s prank required Tony to break out his hacking skills. He was planning to hack the PA system and make it recite the Pledge every hour, interspersed with heavy metal covers of the Star Spangled Banner (Steve had criticized Tony’s music at one point, and Toyn was still salty). Loki was in charge of playing tech support and confusing the hell out of Steve. 

Their plan started before first hour, with a recitation of the Pledge, which, of course, Steve stood for. Then, the national anthem started playing softly; loud enough that Steve could hear it, but not loud enough to register as anything. Tony was generous and started off with a normal version.

 

Steve hummed along unconsciously, and Tony smiled to himself. When the Pledge started up again, Steve looked confused, but stood for it anyway. He didn’t sit back down, rather, he went to the phone on the wall and called Loki.

“Hi, um, Loki?” he said hesitantly. “Did the Pledge of Allegiance just play in your classroom? No? Um… That would be lovely, thank you.” He hung up.

Tony knew that Loki had offered to take a look at the PA, to make sure it wasn’t looping signals or something (Loki was completely unqualified to do that, as he was terrible with technology. His area of expertise was more of the squishy sciences).

Smiling, Tony played the anthem a little louder.

It took forever (or, two more repeats of the Pledge and the beginning of a metal cover of the anthem), but Loki strode in, casual and self assured.

“What did you say the issue was, Rogers?” he asked delicately.

“The PA, I think. I’ve heard the Pledge now four times, and the national anthem is playing in between,” Steve replied. “Don’t you hear it?”

Loki wrinkled his nose. “Hear what?” At Steve’s stricken look, he laughed. “Yes, I hear it. I shall take a quick look at the system, why don’t you run to the control center in the office?”

Steve nodded and left. Loki took it upon himself to move everything in the room two inches to the left. It wasn’t in their plan, but Loki  _ was  _ named for the god of chaos.

When Steve returned, Loki was lounging against the wall, playing on his phone. “No issue here,” he said confidently. “What did the office say?"

Steve looked around, confused. “Did you… never mind. Ms. Potts said that there was probably a malfunction, and they’d get IT on it right away.”

Loki stifled a laugh. Pepper wouldn’t ruin their fun by calling IT, especially not when Tony was running the whole prank from her desk.

“If that’s all,” Loki said, pushing off of the wall. “I must leave, I have a class starting soon.”

As Loki left, the Pledge of Allegiance started up again.

God, Loki loved his boyfriend.

\-----

 

_ Interlude: Teachers _

 

“Stark and Laufeyson are up to something,” Natasha announced as she plopped down gracelessly in a chair in the teacher’s lounge. It was her lunch break, and she had spent the better part of it scrubbing glitter off of her face and clothes.

 

“Why do you figure that?” Bruce asked, amusement coloring his voice. Evidently, she had not managed to get all of the glitter off. 

 

“According to that boy, Parker, the two were fighting in first hour, but during second, they were made up enough to prank me together. Parker said that they didn;t stop sniping all period, so something’s up,” Natasha surmised.

 

“That’s just how they show their love,” Rhodey said drolly. “What we consider fighting, they consider foreplay.”

 

A vaguely disgusted look crossed Clint’s face. “I… don't really know how to feel about that, considering how much I fight with them both…”

 

Steve chose that moment to trudge in, clearly irritated.

 

“What did they do now?” Bruce asked tiredly.

 

“Can either of them mess with the PA system?” Steve replied.

 

“Tony’s a literal tech genius, so if your PA system was acting up, it was him,” Natasha said, throwing Stark under the bus (she wasn’t over the glitter). 

 

Steve groaned. “He played the Pledge of Allegiance and the national anthem in increasingly creative ways in my classroom until I left. And I’m pretty sure Loki moved all my stuff two inches to the left.”

 

Bruce grinned wryly. “Yeah, Nat, I think you're right,” he said. “Those two are up to something.”

 

“I heard from Pepper that they even got Fury,” Rhodey chimed in. “Replaced all his candy with rocks, or something.”

 

Even Natasha barked out a laugh at the idea of Fury biting into a rock. 

 

“Rhodey,” Natasha cajoled. “You’re Stark’s best friend, you have to know what they're up to.”

 

Rhodey shook his head. “I don’t, and even if I did, Nat, he’d sic Loki on me if I spilled the beans.”

 

“Just let it play out,” Clint advised. “That’s the only thing that works with those two. Last time I tried to prank Loki back, and Stark bricked my computer.”

 

“They’re so  _ weird _ ,” Steve said.

 

Natasha couldn’t agree more.

 

\---

 

_ Interlude: Students _

 

Peter Parker was sitting at his lunch table with his friends, anxiously wringing his hands. 

 

“Guys, what if they break up because of this? Mr. Stark will get all snippy and sad and it's no fun TAing when he’s like that,” Peter whined. 

 

MJ just shrugged. “I think you’re overreacting. They were working together just fine when they pranked Miss R second hour, even promised us gossip fodder.”

 

Ned nodded in agreement. “Plus, I heard from Liz who works with Ms. Potts in the office that they got Fury pretty good, too. If they had broken up, Mr. L would’ve totally put the blame on Mr. S.”

 

Peter went very still. “They’re up to something,” he whispered. “I bet they’re gonna confirm their relationship!”

 

“No way in hell,” MJ argued. “Because  _ they’re not dating _ .”

 

“Mr. Stark literally has pictures of him and Mr. Laufeyson on his desk in his office. He doesn't even have pictures of Mr. Rhodes, and everyone knows they’re best friends.”

 

“Peter’s right,” Ned said.

 

“You just want them to be dating so that you don’t lose that bet you made with Flash,” MJ pointed out.

 

“Maybe I just want there to be love and happiness in the world, MJ!” Peter shot back.

 

“I wish we could all get along like we used to in middle school... I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy…” Ned whispered softly.

 

“MJ, restart the count, we’re back down to 0 days without a Mean Girls reference,” Peter said, effectively derailing the conversation as the teens devolved into a fight about whether or not Mean Girls was the best teen movie to come out of 2004.

 

\-----

 

_ Phase Three: Halloween Parade _

 

The Halloween Parade was a time-honored tradition at SHIELD High. Every year, teachers and students alike participated, and whoever had the best costume won a $100 gift card and bragging rights. 

 

Tony and Loki had each won a couple of times; Loki when he came as the actual Norse god Loki and Tony when he came as some sort of red and gold robot thing. They had no intentions of winning that year, though. They had bigger plans in play.

 

When they went up to show off their costumes, they were going to announce their relationship, make out a little bit, and flee. 

 

Tony was a little nervous, if he was being completely honest with himself. He had always had commitment issues, and he had found a really good thing with Loki. He didn’t want to mess it up by sharing it with everyone else.

 

Loki had picked up on his discomfort. “Are you okay, dear?” he asked. 

 

“You love me, right?” Tony responded anxiously. 

 

“Of course I do, Anthony.”

 

“Then,” Tony said, giving Loki a chaste kiss. “there’s no problem.”

 

Loki still looked confused, but he dropped it. They just stood there in silence, leaning against each other, for about ten minutes before the parade was due to begin. 

 

“All students and faculty participating in this year’s Halloween Parade, please report to the cafeteria, I repeat, all students and faculty participating in this year’s Halloween Parade, please report to the cafeteria,” Pepper’s voice rang out over the intercom. 

 

“Showtime, babe,” Tony grinned, grabbing Loki’s hand and dragging him towards the cafeteria. Loki let out a laugh as he let himself be pulled along in Tony’s enthusiasm. 

 

They got to the cafeteria fairly fast and practically ran to the front, where all the contestants had gathered. Most of the teachers were dressed up (it was a point of pride within each department, who won the contest among the faculty). 

 

“Hey, guys,” Rhodey greeted. 

 

“What are you up to?” Natasha demanded, in lieu of a greeting.

 

Loki just gave her one of his famed shark smiles. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see, won’t you?”

 

“You dropped glitter on me, you damn well better tell me what’s up, Laufeyson,” Natasha warned. 

 

Tony chimed in, “Nat, don’t ruin the surprise!”

 

Rhodey gave them a  _ look,  _ which Tony, of course, ignored. It was one of the  _ don’t piss off Natasha, you’ve already done enough of that today  _ looks that Toyn was oh so familiar with, if he was being honest. Really, sub out  _ Natasha  _ with any other person, and it was practically Rhodey’s default look. 

 

Loki just chuckled at Rhodey’s look. “Time to show off our wonderful costumes, don’t you think?” Without waiting for an answer, he turned and caught Tony’s lips in a passionate kiss.

 

Tony smiled against Loki’s mouth as he heard Rhodey’s wolf whistle and Natasha’s groan of frustration.

 

“Really, guys?” came Clint’s exasperated voice. “Did you have to disturb the sanctity of the Halloween parade?”

 

“I win the pot, motherfuckers,” Nick Fury said, glee coloring his normally serious voice. 

 

“Did we step into an alternate universe, or is  _ Nick Fury  _ actually smiling?” Tony hissed in Loki’s  ear. 

 

Rhodey came over and clapped Tony on the back. “So all that pining paid off, yeah?”

 

Loki arched an eyebrow, interested. “You never told me about any pining, death,” he said.

 

“Oh my god, he would not shut up about-” Rhodey cut off as Tony put his hand over the other man’s mouth.

 

“Time to go! Bye!” he called, dragging Loki away from Rhodey, who was cracking up.

 

“I want to hear about the pining!”

 

“And I want the ground to swallow me whole, we can’t always get what we want.”

 

As they left, Clint turned to Natasha. “I really didn’t see that one coming,” he said. “They were at each other’s throats this morning!”

 

“I just can’t believe I lost to  _ Fury _ ,” she responded.

 

Steve, as per usual, just looked confused. “What just happened?”

 

“I won the bet,” Fury replied.

 

“Tony and Loki are together,” Bruce explained. “And somehow, Clint fell for their overly elaborate scheme. I don’t even know what it was supposed to do!”

 

Rhodey laughed. “I’m not sure they know, either,” he said. “Those two are over dramatic, honestly.”

 

“You got that right,” Natasha said ruefully. “Now, come on. I might actually win the costume contest if those overachieving bastards aren’t here.”

 

\-----

 

_ Aftermath  _

 

Tony and Loki were giggling like children by the time they made it to Loki’s car.

 

“Their faces!” Tony choked out.

 

Loki grabbed Tony and kissed him. “I can do that whenever I want, now,” he said giddily.

 

“Within reason! Not when I’m teaching,” Tony cried, pulling Loki into another, deeper kiss.

 

When they finally broke for air, they made eye contact for all of five seconds before cracking up again. 

 

“Steve just looked so  _ confused _ !” Tony laughed. 

 

Loki couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. “Let’s go get ice cream,” he said. “I’ll drive, you text Rhodes for updates on how Natasha’s taking this. I bet she’s kicking herself because she didn’t figure it out.”

 

“You’re a sadistic one, aren’t you?” Tony said, already pulling out his phone.

 

“I just enjoy the finer things in life, like torture, and really good ice cream,” Loki pulled open the passenger’s side door. “And who says chivalry is dead?”

 

“God, I love you,” Tony said, pressing a quick kiss to Loki’s mouth.

 

Loki threw the car in drive and sped out of the faculty lot towards the Dairy Queen. “I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? comments/ suggestions welcome!
> 
> for the next installment of this, i was thinking of doing tony and steve's first meeting, because i've alluded to it now twice 
> 
> comments and kudos give me the will to live
> 
> <3


End file.
